Forbidden Love of a Seraph
by Darkwings of Faith
Summary: Yami is an angel who was sent to Earth to help Tea to move on with her life after the death of her boyfriend, Yugi, who died from a sudden illness. Yami finds himself more close to her as time goes by but… a human and an angel can’t be together right?


****

Author's Notes

This is an another fanfiction plot that got stuck in my head for a long time and I just had to write it down. A friend of mine suggested that I do this after she read some of the plots I thought about that I jolted down on a notebook. I'll probably continue it as well depending on how many people actually want for this to continue. -_-;; Anyway like I say in many of my other fanfics… please read and review!!

****

Disclaimer

Darkwings of Faith does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. SO ALL YOU LAWYERS OUT THERE, STOP STALKING ME!! HAVING ONE STALKER IS WORSE ENOUGH!!

****

Summary

Yami is an angel, one of the fellow messengers of God, who was sent to earth to help Tea, a mortal human, to move on with her life after the death of her boyfriend, Yugi, who died from a sudden illness. Yami finds himself more and more close to her as time goes by but… a human and an angel can't be together right? 

****

Forbidden Love of a Seraph

*Yami's P.O.V*

Yami is the name I was given as meaning "Dark" in Japanese. Who knows but God why I was given such a name. Though I appear to look like a mere nineteen years old to most, I have a soul of thousands of years compare to the other immortal angels I'm pretty much the youngest. I am just an angel created by God to guide the souls of the dead to heaven above. Like all my other brothers, we were never once a human nor experience these things that humans called feelings or emotions. 

Even though I watch humans going around hand in hand and experiencing the feeling of love, tears forming in their eyes in the times of mourning, I never once was curious about this feelings. You don't really need it here anyway; Heaven is already peaceful and filled with harmony there isn't any need for that. While they have mortality we are immortal, while they have emotions we don't need any… both of our kind are different no doubt. Yet they are the children of God and as we are the Sons of God.

At times or more like very frequent times I would go around wandering around the cities watching over the humans, it is what we always do. We watch over them as time pass by, we celebrate their birth and we aid their souls in death. Humans can't see us though we can see them. 

They don't believe in us anymore like they had used to after they begin studying this 'Science' explaining all what has happen in Earth instead of giving thanks to God for miracles and blessings. Mankind were actually beginning to believe that maybe there was no God to begin with. Now all the humans can only consider our kind to be nothing but a simple fairytale told to their offsprings to vivid their imaginations… how wrong they are to believe that we do not exist.

Mankind… to me they are extraordinary and amazing. Yet strange at the same time to see how this race created all these things involving what they call 'electricity', an artificial light to benefit them in the night or creating what they consider to be known as 'Technology', humans have evolved greatly in compare. I watch over them with the other angels as each century passed by. From the time they used carriages and horses to the use of these steel monster things they called 'Cars'; to the creation of fast metal monsters called trains to the creation of sculptures and skyscrapers that seemed to reach to the sky. 

Times have change for them and same for us, most of us prefer wearing some of the modern clothes like trench coats that Seto prefers comparing to the old ones like those white gowns, an old habit that some of the eldest of the angels refused to give up. 

I wouldn't blame them though they are, of course, the eldest and are surely wiser than me. I look up to the archangels, three whose names were revealed in the sacred Scriptures: Gabriel, Michael, and Raphael. Three of the seven Archangels who stands before God himself.

Gabriel, composed to the Hebrew words _gebher_ and _'el_ meaning 'The Strength of God', most of his missions and manifestations were closely connected to the coming of the Messiah. The archangel Raphael, from Hebrew _rapha'_ and _'el_ meaning 'The Divine Healer.' The Last is Michael a name created form _Mikha-_el meaning 'Who is God?' who is and has always been the warrior angel, fighting first Satan and his demons in the beginning, and then in the course of time, all the enemies of God's own People. 

Right now I'm off duty, I have yet to receive any missions from God yet so I'm just lying around somewhere in Heaven off in my own space. Sometimes I long to go visit Earth watching the children play games and aid those of the sick. 

Don't tell anyone but sometimes I actually come down to Earth even if I didn't have any duties. I've always had great interest in humans, but that's not how it is with my brothers especially Seto. They all believed that this interest of mine could cost me dearly…

*End of Yami's P.O.V.* 

"Oi, Yami" Yami looked up to see who was calling for him. It was his free time so he kept himself busied looking down from the clouds watching the humans as they go on with their lives. He would come here almost every day so it wasn't too hard to find him.

"Hi Seto," Yami greeted and turned his head back down to watch the earth.

The one who came to him was Seto, another angel who was one of the seven archons. Archons were planetary rulers and guardians of the spiritual plane. He and Yami have held couple of grudges against each other sometimes but that's pretty much often expected between brothers. Since God created all the angels they, despite how much they hated it, are indeed brothers. 

"Yami I don't understand you," the silver winged angel shook his head. "I don't understand you at all." 

"What's there not to understand about?" Yami asked. No doubt about it that most of his kind knew about his strange fascination to this significant race but why was his interest seemed to somewhat alarm the others? "Does my habit really bother you _that_ much?"

"You're impossible at times you know that?" Seto grumbled giving him the look, "Everyday I keep seeing you like this, always eager to visit Earth. Why are you so interested with these humans anyhow?"

"I don't know. It's just about them and how they live that make them so… astonishing," Yami sighed. 

Seto looked at his brother apathetically, it was strange he himself couldn't figure out about Yami's bizarre and outlandish interest. Usually most of the angels who developed that kind of longing to be on Earth were often the newly made angels who used to be humans themselves, Yami, however, was never a human to begin with. 

Yami, like him and the other archangels, was one of the Seraphs who were directly made as angels from God which grant them powers that were more stronger than the angels who once lived as humans. It was true; Seto will never be able to understand him. 

"Seto!" Seto's thoughts were interrupted when the red haired, ashen winged angel came to him. It was none other than Idrael, guard of the fifth heavenly hall.

"What is it Idrael?" Seto asked. Idrael was panting from flying to here so quick, "Th-there's a problem. Nafriel needs you at the gates of the South Wind at once. Quaniel, Donel and the other seraph guards of the gate can't-"

"Again?" Seto exclaimed annoyingly, "What about Susniel? He's the one who knows the Syrian invocation charms." 

"He's already there!" Idrael said frantically, "This is serious, he's now with Azriel, Michael, and Shamshiel for the spellbind!"

Seto turned to Yami; he was watching the whole conversation as they went on. Seto turn aside back to Idrael. "Fine I will go then," Seto unleashed his wings and flew to the direction where the South Gate should be.

"His job is never finished ne?" Yami asked. It was obvious of course, Seto and the other angels like Diniel or Jophiel had silver wings. 

"Yes and soon you will have those duties when the time comes," Idrael said. It was all according to the Angelic rank. The golden wings were the highest rank of the angels, only the seven main archangels held those. The silver was the highest as well for the rest of the angels. Yami was expected to earn the silver wings sooner whenever the next mission is given to him. 

Yami gave a small smirk. He felt indifferent, it didn't matter to him if he even have them or not. He didn't care; to him each angel has a significant duty no matter what the rank. 

"Yami?" The small black haired angel asked. It was Mokuba he was one of the newly made angels, he had became an angel after his premature death when he was a human in the age of three. Mokuba mostly looked up to Seto than him and the others. Why of all the angels it had to be him; Yami couldn't figure it out.

"Druiel sent me to tell you that he wants to see you," Mokuba informed.

Yami gave a peculiar look, why did Druiel need him? Druiel and of course Azrael were both the Angels of Death however Druiel was specifically the Angel of death on premature or teenage death. Strange was the only word he could think of, most of his missions that he had to perform were mostly being a guardian to the human children or those who cannot live very long but there were few rare times where he would complete the tasks involving with death.

"Mokuba, do you know why would he want to see me for?" Yami asked. Mokuba just shook his head as a reply.

"Druiel didn't tell me anything, he only told me to get you," Mokuba said, "He said something about a mission for you."

"Thank you for telling me that Mokuba," Yami stood up on the cloud he was on and headed towards where Druiel would be. 'Finally I can earn my silver wings.' 

~*~

"You asked for me Druiel?" 

"I'm glad that you came Yami," Druiel spoke as he smiled. He knew as well that Yami needed one more mission to do as a guardian angel before he could receive his silver wings. Since Yami was the youngest of the angels, it was expected that he would be the last to receive them.

"Mokuba informed me that you needed me for something," Yami said. His wings were folded gently to his back.

"Yes, I do need you in fact," Druiel grabbed a scroll that was neatly placed among the others. 

He handed the scroll to Yami. "You know that you only need to do just one task left before you can truly become like one of us…one of the archangels."

"Hai, I'm fully aware of it," Yami looked at the scroll held in both of his two hands, "I have waited long to finally gain my true powers." Even if he was created originally and purely an angel there was just one catch, in order for all of the angels to have all of their potential powers they have to pass tests and missions to show if they were capable to controlling their powers.

"That scroll will show you your next task at hand," Druiel instructed. "I advise you read it before you can continue once you're on Earth."

"And who is the human I'm suppose to be the guardian of before they die?" Yami asked.

"Oh I forgot, Yami this doesn't involve anything with death. See, couple years ago there was a human teenage boy who had died from a rare disease, his body wasn't competent for him to survive through the illness however so I arranged to have him a premature death," Druiel heave a sigh sorrowfully. Yami knew that Druiel always regret giving the humans a short life not matter if it was necessary or not. 

"I expected those who cared for him to move on knowing that he is here in heaven however there's one haven't moved on at all. She happens to be his lover or the term that the humans use 'girlfriend'. I expected her to move on like the rest but she is still in mourn and is in worse condition than before. She lacks the sleep that is necessary for every human and she would refuse to eat anything. If she continues on like this she may be the next one to die. I want you to help her move on with her life, I don't care how you tend do it but she needs to know that she has to continue on living forget about his death."

"It seems like a simple task I suppose," Yami concluded and began to ask in question, "And how long has he been dead?"

"Three years."

"Three?!" Yami said in shock, his eyes widen. How can someone still be in grieving and lament for three years? From his perspective on humans when he first came into studying their emotions, those who lost a loved one would most likely to go on with their life. 

"Now do you see why? Humans aren't immortal so their lives are short and precious, I don't want them to have it any shorter," Druiel said. 

Yami nodded understandably. At least he can visit Earth again. It seemed more interesting to be around Earth than heaven, nothing really happens around Heaven a lot ever since the War between the Devils and them the angels. The battle between them is still occurring in some parts but for now the Devils or fallen angels are, for now, collecting the souls tainted with menacing and sinister evil and sinful, as it is alone. 

"Azrael suggested you for this task, you're suppose to be the guardian but… this has never been done before but once you reach to Earth you will be visible to the humans. You will watch over her as a human as well. You will still have your angel properties however but be careful once you are no longer invisible. If you use any of your powers or expose your wings to anyone, the humans would become suspicious, understand?" Druiel said.

"I get to become a human?" Yami gasped. He couldn't find any words to this; it was too surprising for him. Now he can actually be among the humans even if it's only for a short period but heck it's better than nothing at all.

"Yes and do not fail this mission Yami, it is indeed much important for you," Druiel said sternly. Yami grasp the scroll in one hand and bowed to Druiel. "Arigato Druiel- san, I won't fail."

Druiel watched him as he flew through the clouds to complete his task. His face held a grim expression as a figure came behind him.

"I see you finally decided to give it to him," Azrael said solemnly. "Even though you know there's more to this than what you told to our brother."

"Azrael are you sure this is the right thing for us to do? Yami might find out because of this and you of all angels know that knowledge is forbidden to know," he said.

"I've already know of the consequences Druiel," he alleged. "But I'm sure Yami knows what to do."

Druiel turned from him looking down at the earth, 'I just hope that I made the right choice.' 

DaWiofFaith: "I think I've read the bible too much already. I think I made a mistake writing this."

Talia: "Yeah well you do have to read it sooner or later, leaving out the other half of your belief isn't going to make you whole."

ViolinGirl92: "What's the whole purpose for her to make this story anyway?"

DaWiofFaith: "Besides that my other friend wants me to do this, someone told me that if you have a writer's block it's best to do another story plot. Ya know its kinda funny imagining Seto having wings, I expected him to have horns and a tale and a pitchfork! ^_^"

Seto: "T_T…I hate you so much. I hope you burn in Hell."

Please Review, if you don't want to that's fine as well. Having no reviews are better than having tons of flames. ^_^

****

"I'm really an angel! The horns are meant to hold up my halo!"

~*~ Kristina S. a.k.a. one of my fellow author/school friends.


End file.
